Down the well And A Taiyoukai's Return
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kikyo pushes Kag down the well, tells her to die, then seals it, because of Kikyo's wish Instead of being sent home to her time Kag's sent to Inutaisho, & he's resurrected, he gives Kag a sword made from his fang comedy romance tricks LEMONS Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R, Lemon**

Written for, and dedicated to Inutaisho/Kag fans,, LOL thanks, Inutaisho/Kagome

**Down The Well And A Taiyoukai's Return **

**By Raven 2010 Feb 25 2011**

**Neglect, the ugly truth revealed, the fed up miko, and the final showdown **

As always Inuyasha went into jealousy mode and ran Kouga off not wanting him near Kagome, and even ranted and raved about Hojo, Kouga, and any other male that showed an interest in her. But still continued to constantly abandon Kagome and go to Kikyo, and it was beginning to wear on Kagome's nerves, and sanity, and she started to become withdrawn, Sango looked at the woman who had become like a sister to her with worry, and sorrow

"Mangy wolf keep your hands off, and get the hell away from her" Inuyasha demanded

Mutt face Kagome can do what she wants, and come and go as she pleases" do you love her, or have you made a courtship claim on her? Because if you have tell me and I'll back off now" Kouga told him

"Shut the hell up, that is none of your damn business" Inuyasha snapped

"Just what I thought Inutrasha you can't give a straight answer, your sick chasing after a double crossing piece of clay shit, yeah that's right you heard me, piece of clay shit" Kouga said

'Kagome understands I made a promise"

"Oh fuck that shit, that bitch broke that promise for you when she helped Naraku, and you do it because you want both of them, you selfish, greedy bastard, I'm sick of watching you hurt Kagome all the time, and every time you do a piece of her dies, even if I never have her I hope somebody other then you does" Kouga snapped

"You don't know anything about it, so shut the fuck up" Inuyasha yelled

"Miroku I really think Kagome's ready to snap" Sango voiced her concern

"Yes and I fear when she does it is going to be bad"

"Thank you Kouga you just showed me where I stand" Kagome said

"I'm sorry Kagome, sorry that this is the truth" Kouga stated with sorrow filled eyes

"What wench? What the fuck do you mean by that? Inuyasha barked, Kouga reached over and held her hands to comfort her"Let go mangy wolf" Inuyasha said slapped Kougas hands away, then grabbed Kagome's arm and tried to pull her away from Kouga, Kagome pulled her arm out of his grasp

"**Sit **what do I mean by that? I will always be last place, thanks to Kouga I know that now, **Sit **you don't want me to have anyone else, while you abandon me for Kikyclay who tried to kill me" do you know how bad that hurts? **Sit **if it was the other way around and the other guy tried to kill you I'd have nothing to do with him" Kagome snapped

"What? That bitch tried to kill my Kagome? and you didn't do shit about it, you asshole, and your still going to her like nothing happened, the next time she tries some shit like that I'll fucking hunt her down and kill her myself" Kouga screamed

"You better not" Inuyasha yelled

"Now I see why Sesshoumaru hates you so much, because you're an imbecile" Kouga insulted" And yes I will kill the bitch if she tries again, and you can't stop me"

"You leave her alone, you wont touch her not now, not ever" Inuyasha snapped

And just like Miroku said it got bad fast _**"Inuyashaaa, thanks for nothing oh brainless one, I'm so happy my life means nothing to you, oh and when your cheap Naraku's tramp dies you'll have the balls to expect me to be there for you in her place, forget it because I won't, don't bitch about another man showing interest in me again" **_Kagome

screamed

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you, are you really that stupid? Sango said

**Kikyo's evil deed, down the well, sent to an unexpected place, and resurrection**

Kagome still shocked after learning the sad truth, was mad, disappointed, hurt, and wanted nothing more then to escape, get the hell away from, and stay away from Inuyasha, while sitting on the edge of the well wall she was so occupied by her thoughts, and overcome by her emotions that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, and what was lurking nearby

Hateful without a real reason Kikyo had been plotting and waiting for days to get rid of Kagome permanently, it was a truly evil plan. In a flash Kikyo was near the well and pushed Kagome knocking her into the well, her plan was after Kagome was swallowed by the blue light she'd seal the well both preventing Kagome from ever returning, and Inuyasha from going to Kagome's time, but there would be a surprise for her later on

When Kagome Kagome landed in the bottom of the well, and before the blue light swallowed her Kikyo looked down into the well, with evil eyes and said "Die Kagome" making her true wishes known

Kikyo then quickly immediately sealed the well,without knowing that wish, and her true intent for Kagome is what would alter her plans for Kagome. Later on Kikyo would pay a heavy price for her actions, a price even Inuyasha could not save her from

As Kagome traveled through the time slip, she thought about her friends and what she considered to be her second family in the feudal era. She already knew that Kikyo had done something to the well and suspected that she might never see her friends again, however the unexpected happened when she landed she did not land in her time but in another place and not through a well but on the ground

This place felt somewhat familiar and at first she did not realize where it was, when she turned and looked she gasped, and it was then that she realized where she was, inside the remains of Inutaisho himself. The chunk of the shikon jewel that she wore around her neck began to glow brightly, and Inutaisho's bones started to slightly rattle, then Kagome was gently lifted up and floated outside of his remains and set down on the ground not far from him

The jewel left her neck and flew over to Inutaisho's skeleton went inside, then hovered in the middle and glowed even brighter then before in an almost blinding light. Then a pale blue light that came from Inutaisho merged with the jewels pink light creating a light purple halo like glow, Kagome saw a shape form then in an instant Inutaisho stood before her with the chunk of the jewel in his hand

With wide eyes Kagome gasped "Sugimi sama"

"Yes little miko it is me" he replied walked over to then handed her the jewel "It is because of you, and this jewel that I have been resurrected"

Kagome got down on one knee, and bowed "Sugimi sama this is a great honor"

"Please do not kneel, or bow to me? We are equals, and drop the sama call me Sugimi" Kagome stood, and nodded in agreement "I sense a great deal of sadness from you" what has happened? He asked

She did not speak and looked broken, she put her head down, keeping her eyes on the ground, seeing this he put the tip of his index finger on her forehead and saw everything, he was saddened by what he saw, disgusted with Kikyo, but more then anything else he was pissed off at Inuyasha

"I see this is also why I have been sent back because of the treachery visited upon you"

"Because of Kikyo's treachery? But why you? It has nothing to do with you, I don't understand Sugimi"

"The kami's have sent me to help you, and to let me live the life I never got to before my death, they have explained to me that back then it was not my time to die" he explained

"Do you know what the so called dead miko abomination has done? Sugimi asked

"When she pushed me into the well the last thing she said to me was die Kagome, I know she did something to the well but I do not know what" Kagome replied with a sad look

"Then I will tell you, she sealed it so that neither you or my son will be able to pass through it, her original plan was to send you back to your time then seal the well once you were gone, but when she wished you dead things changed' with and because of that wish you were sent here to me instead"

"So I will never see my friends again" she said with a heavy broken heart, then put her head down and looked at the ground while tears poured from her eyes "My family, my friends it's all gone now" she choked with a broken voice

It broke Sugimi's heart to see such a sweet, kind, giving, loving being like her in such misery, he put his clawed index finger under her chin, and held her chin between his index finger and thumb he tilted her head up making her look at him, Sugimi pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her while she cried, they stood there in silence with him holding her, he let her get it out of her system

"Do not fear this little one" he spoke "You shall stay with me "I will let no harm come to you"

"Well at least I won't be alone" she half heartedly joked "And I'll be in good company"

"Yes but I will impart a secret to you, what that clay thing does not know is that I can pass through the well, her seal is nothing to me and cannot stop me, neither she or Inuyasha knows this, but Sesshoumaru does he and I can pass through it any time we wish to"

Kagome's head snapped up and she looked up at him shocked with wide eyes "Hah? What? You and Sesshoumaru all this time? She responded, and the big daiyoukai smiled at her

"Yes little miko, one of our power cannot be stopped, the clay miko is no more then the annoyance of a flea to ones such as us" Sugimi explained "I could teach you how to increase your powers 10 fold if you wish, and you would far surpass the dead one, you have more power then you realize"

"Yes, yes, yes I'd love that" she excitedly replied

"Very good, this pleases me immensely"

"I, I wish Inu" she couldn't finish his name "Was more like you"

"Ah Inuyasha you mean, he never will because he always makes the fools choice, and until he learns to do otherwise he will never better himself" Sugimi said

"Will we remain here?

"No little miko I have no wish to stay in this place of death, we will return to the era where you were just forced out of, only not Keade's village it will be Sesshoumaru's castle, I know he'd be glad to have us there, he hates that clay abomination of Inuyasha's as bad as I do"

"Y, you hate her, and Sesshoumaru does to?

"Yes with a passion, you forget I was inside the black pearl in Inuyasha's eye and saw many things about her, I even tried to make Inuyasha see her true evil, by using my consciousness to enter his mind, but he refused the truth, so tiring of numerous failed attempts, and sickened by what I saw, I moved my spirit to another realm"

"Wow that's amazing" Kagome commented

"Unknown to her she will pay a heavy price this time, for she has violated the laws of life, and nature, it is a price that Inuyasha will neither be able to prevent from happening, or save her from this time"

"I won't ask" Kagome replied "But I no longer feel no pity for her"

Back at the village, Sango and Miroku looked for Kagome she wasn't anywhere in the village, they immediately went to the well, once there it only took a seconds time, and one look from Miroku to see that Kikyo's dark powers, and tainted aura still lingered around the well. Upon further investigation Miroku discovered that she had sealed it, his shoulders slumped, and with a saddened look his head went down

"Miroku what is it? Concerned Sango asked

"The well Kikyo's dark power, and tainted aura still linger, and she has sealed the well"

"Whaaaaat? That bitch" she's got Stupidyasha" what the fuck more does she want? Sango yelled

"And it wasn't long after Kagome and Inuyasha's argument, and after Kagome left the village" Miroku explained

"She was waiting, the bitch hid and was waiting for Kagome" Sango said

"Oi who are you calling Stupidyasha? And what the hells going on here" Inuyasha demanded

"I'm calling you Stupidyasha? And what the hell do you think happened here? If Miroku can read the powers, and auras left here surely a half demon like you can" Sango spat

"What's your point Sango?

"Let me explain it little brother since your such an imbecile, your clay wench waited for the miko to come here pushed her into the well, then sealed it. Some of your clay abominations dark power, and tainted aura still linger, as does the miko's this is the last place the miko was she sat on the lip of the well, and was pushed in" Sesshoumaru stated in a pissed off tone

"Well Inuyasha what do you have to say about Kikydevil now? Hah? Sango snapped

Inuyasha just stood there speechless with a dumb look on his face "Answer Inuyasha" Miroku added

You say nothing, you saw the remaining auras, and dark power that linger here, you being half demon seen it better then the monk did, just as I did, telling you what happened and still you say nothing, how typical of you" Sesshoumaru scolded

"Kiss my ass, and screw you Sessshitmaru" Inuyasha snapped, then in a second Inuyasha was being held up in mid air by Sesshoumaru's clawed hand wrapped around his throat

"Really, Sesshitmaru you call me, well at least I bathe half breed, disgusting you wreak of that clay wench,. If you wish to continue to live you will not call me by such filthy names again, when I do not do it to you" Sesshoumaru calmly informed him then dropped Inuyasha on the ground

"Up yours" Inuyasha snapped

Inuyasha regained his ability to breath, then went to draw tetsuseiga on Sesshoumaru, and in the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru was on him with a vice like grip on his sword hands wrist "Do you wish to die that badly? If not then I advise you to cease now" Sesshoumaru told him

"Come on Inuyasha this isn't the time, we're supposed to be concerned about Kagome" Miroku stated

"Why don't you see if you can get through the well? Sango asked, Inuyasha said nothing

Sesshoumaru then picked him up off the ground and tried to drop him in, but it was as if there were a door over the well preventing any access "It seems that it is a dual seal the miko is prevented from entering from her side, just as you are from this side" what do you have to say about that? Sesshoumaru said

Inuyasha did not speak, he turned and walked away without so much as a word "Huh why does that not surprise me? Sango stated

"There are other things that I will look into, after which I will return" Sesshoumaru promised, Miroku and Sango thanked him and he left

"Miko it seems that your friend the monk has discovered what has happened at to the well" Sugimi said with a smirk, but didn't tell her that Sesshoumaru was there to

"Uh oh" Kagome said then with a nervous smile, then said "Oh crap and I know Sango's there, which also means when Inuyasha acts up he's gonna be in deep shit, she might hit him with hiraikotsu"

"Good that is exactly what my youngest pup needs" when Sugimi said that, Kagome could not hold back a laugh

"Sugimi your terrible" but in a good way" Kagome teased

"Thank you I aim to please" he happily replied

**Sesshoumaru's castle, welcome back father, and Sugimi's fun side**

Come miko we shall leave here and head for Sesshoumaru's castle" Sugimi said

"Are you sure Sesshoumaru won't mind me being there?

"Do not worry yourself about this, Sesshoumaru though he'd never want others especially humans to know it, can be quite warm towards others" Sugimi told her

Sesshoumaru was back in his castle sitting in his study reading some ancient scrolls when he suddenly sensed something, startled his head jerked up and his eyes began searching, his attention was drawn to his balcony when the two doors suddenly swung open, and an orb of light swiftly entered and landed 5 feet away from his desk, and there he saw Sugimi standing with Kagome in his arms

Sesshoumaru smirked "Welcome back father" what took you so long? And I see you have met the miko" Sesshoumaru teased

"Well excuse me for dying" Sigimi wisecracked "Yes the miko was sent to me, after the clay one pushed her into the well, said die Kagome, then sealed it"

"Miko you are well I presume? Sesshoumaru inquired

"Yes Sesshoumaru sama"

"You may call me Sesshoumaru"

"I will, thank you Sesshoumaru" Kagome replied

Sugimi then told Sesshoumaru all of what had happened, then Sesshoumaru told his father all that he knew, when Sesshoumaru told Sugimi of the events with Inuyasha Sugimi was pissed "I will beat that boys ass, and at the same time beat some sense into him" Sugimi stated

"Yes father I shall very much like to see that myself" Sesshoumaru said with a devious grin

"Oh Sesshoumaru dear son of mine?

"Father you have not addressed me as such in many centuries, and you remember what happened back then" Sesshoumaru reminded

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru? Kagome asked

"I shall tell you miko, father has a very sick, twisted sense of humor, and he will go to no ends to get revenge, mow I will tell you what he did centuries ago it went down in history" and Sesshoumaru began to tell her, while Sugimi wore a devious grin

**Flashback**

The other lords had been ragging Sugimi about needing to get laid, after he and Sesshoumaru's mother parted ways, it was only a political union in the first place to produce an heir, but they had never officially mated. Oh and his friends ragged him relentlessly telling him how he needed a woman, that he was old, crotchety, and grouchy because he needed to get laid, even though in reality he was not old

"Old, crotchety, needs to get laid, and grouchy am I? Hm if you fuckers only knew what I have for in store you, hehehe" Sugimi thought

"Sugimi why don't you have concubines? Then you could just pick one and get relief" lord Ryo teased

"I am a one woman dog" was Sugimi's reply "And why are you perverted dogs so concerned about it anyway? It seems to me that some of you are in no better of a position then me"

"Because you are a horny dog, and it is not natural for one such as you to go without for so long a time, we only want to see you happy, and are looking out for your best interests" lord Sarutobi ragged

"No you bunch of sick dogs only want an excuse to torment, and tease me to no end" Sugimi replied

"Who us? They all answered at the same time, feigning innocence

The dinner, and visit were over, everyone said their goodbyes left and went home, Sugimi however had a devious plot, and would set the perfect trap for revenge on his prying friends. He planned and set up a party, then sent messengers to all his friends with invitations to come, but he did not ask his other friends who had nothing to do with bugging him, no this was exclusively for them only

Three days later all 7 lords arrived, as did some women for the party happy and smiling, Sugimi knew damn well that they could hardly wait to start to torturing him as they always did, he had all he could do to keep a straight face, they were led to another wing of the castle, Sugimi had told them that the main dining hall was being re renovated,

Everyone was seated at the table waiting for the food to be served, Sugimi excused himself saying that he had to got and get something, while the lords sat there it suddenly dawned on them that they did not know the women who were seated with them, and were about to question them, when they were suddenly sealed in by heavy doors, and barred windows

"Sugimi what is this? Ryo yelled

"Come on man this isn't funny, let us out" Sarutobi said

"Sugimiiiiiii" the others yelled

"Now boys as you told me, I only want to see you happy, and I'm only looking out for you best interests as well"

In a flash they were not only locked in with, but attacked by ravenous, aggressive females, the lords begging, pleas for help, and screams of protests were heard but ignored, poor Sugimi almost peed his hakama laughing so hard, and he was not alone his staff did the same

"Have fun boys, try not to overwork yourselves" Sugimi said

"My lord you are a sick dog, and that's why I love working for you" his cook Saya said

**Flashback ends**

"Well those bunch of dogs asked for, and deserved it" Sugimi said smiling evilly

"Agreed father" Sesshoumaru replied "So you see miko what Inuyasha is in for if he screws with father"

"Y, yes, I, I do" Kagome managed to say between laughs "And oh gods will I enjoy watching it to"

"They never messed with me again" now did they son? Sugimi said

"No they did not, but they were not seen for 6 months after the event either" Sesshoumaru added

"And that would be because they were hiding in shame hehehe, but we're still friends" Sugimi replied

"So father care to tell me what ungodly thing you are up to this time? I must admit the suspense is killing me"

"Awww little Sesshuan wants to know" Sugimi teased

"For gods sake will you tell me already, I am sure the miko would also like to know to" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yes please, tell us" Kagome agreed, Sugimi told them his idea, and plot, the two loved it and almost died laughing

"P, poor little brother I almost feel sorry for him, not hehehe" Sesshoumaru wisecracked "Father I myself will also bear witness to this while hidden"

"Sesshoumaru the day you feel sorry for your brother, is the day I'll know for sure that hell has frozen over" Sugimi joked

**Kagome's return, the group plan, blood bond, and the new dog**

"It is time to put our plan into action, and have fun" miko shall we leave? Sugimi asked

"Yes I can hardly wait"

"Father so you know, I fully intend to torture Inuyasha in my own way as well" Sesshoumaru told him

"Hey the more the merrier" Sugimi answered

"Aw father and so plotting together, so cute" Kagome teased

Using his orb Sugimi swiftly flew himself and Kagome toward the village, with his senses he scanned the area and found that Inuyasha was not there in fact he was far away, which perfectly fit in with Sugimi's plans. First he'd acquaint himself with her friends, then share his plan with them, he already knew they'd happily go along with it. Sesshoumaru flew along side them eagerly anticipating the coming events

The trio landed just inside the village, when Sango and Miroku saw them at first they were wide eyed with shock, smiles lit their faces, then Kagome was immediately greeted with bear hugs, it surprised the hell out of them to see Sesshoumaru among them, then the other gorgeous male standing beside him

"Kagome we thought we'd never see you again" Sango said

"Yes I to thought the same thing, welcome back" Miroku greeted

"Sugimi sama" is that really you" Sango asked

"Greetings Sugimi sama" Miroku greeted, and both bowed

"Yes slayer it is me, and greetings to you to monk" Sugimi answered "It is not necessary for you to continue using the sama. or bow to me" both thanked him

"Wow I see where your sons get their looks from" Sango complimented

"Thank you" Sugimi replied and smiled

Something zipped past Sango and the others, and headed straight for Sugimi, flew into him and at the same time "Meow" was heard

"It is good to see you again to old friend" Sugimi said while stroking a purring Kirrara who sat happily perched on his shoulder

"Kirrara is there anybody else you know that I don't know about? Hm? Sango teased

"Meow" was Kirrara's response

"Please let us all sit and get comfortable? I wish to discuss something with you" Sugimi requested

They all sat on the grass, and Sugimi began telling them his plan, poor Sango fell over on her side curled up in the fetal position, while holding her stomach laughing, Miroku was bent over double cracking up "See told ya they'd love it" Kagome said

Sango raised a hand "I, I want in" she choked out

"Me to" Miroku agreed

"Kagome Inuyasha's gonna shit when he see's you back" Sango said smiling evilly "Sugimi if I may ask, how were you brought back to life?

He told Sango all that had happened, Sango and Miroku listened intently, to say that their minds were blown would be an understatement, they relaxed, and had a nice long, peaceful visit, Sesshoumaru sensed something and sniffed the air, Sugimi did the same, both Inu's caught the scent

"It is time father" Sesshoumaru stated

Sugimi scrunched his nose "Growl"

"What is it Sugimi? Kagome asked

"Inuyasha comes" Sugimi said calmly "Growl, but I smell the dead one off in the distance"

"Oh great' don't tell me she's coming to? Sango said sarcastically "I'll kick her ass all the way into hell, then seal the hole behind her"

"Hehehe, I like you slayer" Sugimi said "But my son is way ahead of her, and she's lingering off in the distance"

"Thank the kamis for that" Kagome and Sango said in the same breath

"Miko? Sugimi called

"Yes?

"I need to give you something it will help you to protect yourself, there will only be minor changes, and the dead one will never be able to catch you off guard again" Sugimi told her

"Ok but what is it, a charm? Necklace? Or something like that?

"No miko better" he said "It is something you must drink"

"Drink? She asked "Ok"

"Yes" he used one of his claws and made a small cut on his wrist "Here little one drink" he instructed

"Ooooo yum fine better then all the rest Taisho wine" she teased

Kagome did as she was told, she immediately felt different, and the sensation of her sucking on his skin, and drinking his blood, sent a shiver down his spine, and a jolt throughout his body. Seshoumaru sensed it and was mentally laughing his cute little ass off. It was a struggle not to smile, and to keep a straight face but Sesshoumaru did it, after a few seconds Kagome finished

"Sugimi you said this would help protect me, I have an idea, if your blood can protect me, then mine should be able to do the same for you, I can feel the difference already, I can smell, sense, and hear things a lot more, and I feel so much stronger to"

Kagome quickly grabbed Sugimi's hand, took hold of one of his finger's and used his claw to cut her wrist, and swiftly put it to his mouth, as he drank her blood his body tingled all over from the miko powers in it, he felt strange, as the taste filled his mouth it was doing things to him, for a few brief seconds his eyes turned copper color, that had never happened before

"Miko you and father are now blood bound to each other, there will also be a strong bond between you" Sesshoumaru told her

"You mean like mates, or something? she asked

"No that would require a bite during sex while having your release, and the males first release with you" Sesshoumaru said with a grin, enjoying her slight blush

"Sesshoumaru your father's eyes they've turned copper gold" Kagome said

"Do not panic, he has never done this before, it only means he is ingesting the blood of a very powerful miko, and his youkai is reacting to it, he'll be immune to all miko's accept you now" Sesshoumaru explained

"Phew what a relief I was worried, but those copper eyes sure are pretty" Kagome complimented, and got a purr like sound out of Sugimi

Sugimi finished and her cut was gone "So father did you enjoy your meal? Sesshoumaru teased "And the big, cute, Inu kitty purred so pretty while drinking dinner"

"And the big Fluffymaru is about to get dead" Sugimi replied

Smack "Ooooouch" Sesshoumaru said feigning pain from the smack Sugimi gave him upside the head "Sniff, sniff father don't wuv me no more, me cry now" he teased

"But seriously pup it is time for me to do what I planned"

"Yes and time for me to hide" Sesshoumaru stated, Sesshoumaru swiftly took off and hid in the plants, and bushes

Happy for what was coming next Kagome hugged, and thanked Sugimi, then Sugimi turned himself into a large silver white dog, with his cheek stripes hidden, and his scent altered., They awaited Inuyasha's arrival, when Inuyasha finally arrived at first sight of Kagome he gasped, his eyes went wide, and shock covered his face

"Oi wench how'd you get back? where'd you go when you went down the well? Inuyasha questioned

"Oh my gods no welcome back first, note to self bite pup on ass sink fangs in deep, make him do the my aching ass dance, hehehe" Sugimi thought

"I cannot believe it, he does not give her a relieved welcome back first, and instead questions her" Sesshoumaru said, at the same time lightly smacked himself on the forehead with an open palm

"Oh crap" Sango and Miroku lowly mumbled, Sugimi, Sesshoumaru, Sango, And Miroku all cringed slightly sensing what was coming

"Oh Inuyasha let me tell you, _**first**_ I wound up some place other then in my time, _**second**_ this beautiful dog brought me back here, and _**third **_and most importantly, I didn't as you say go down the well, I was pushed as I am sure you already know" Kagome said to sweetly

Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head, and he suddenly looked very nervous "Gulp, I, I, I, was jus, just asking" he stammered

"Inuyasha? Kagome said way to calmly

"Yeah?

"_**Sit**_ I know, I know everything that happened after I was gone, _**sit**_, your still making nice with Kikybitch. Do you know what she said to me right after she pushed me in? do you? She looked down at me with eyes colder then any demon and said die Kagome, then sealed the well,_** sit **_because of her wish instead going to my time, I wound up somewhere else" Kagome screamed

Thinking he was clever, and trying to avoid the subject "Who's the mutt? Inuyasha said

"Bite pups ass, bite pups ass, make him do dance of pain" Sugimi repeated to himself in his mind "Hm but first must wait for him to give me good a excuse, perhaps if I give a little push, hehehe"

"Yes, yes, yes half breed please piss father off, I wanna see something fun" Sesshoumaru mentally pleaded "Come on you can do it"

"Growl" was heard from the afore mentioned dog

"Well ya gonna tell me about the mutt, or what? Inuyasha nagged

"Idiotyasha this is Prince my friend, and savior, you will respect him, and he is not a mutt like you" Kagome wise cracked "If not for him I would not be here now"

"Whaaaaat? Wench have you lost your fucking mind? That is a common mutt, I am an Inu youkai there is a difference you know" Inuyasha bellowed

"Gods yes finally" Sesshoumaru said and actually did a happy dance "Yay he's gonna get his butt kicked, he's gonna get his butt kicked, hehehe"

That's all it took, a silver streak flew by and before Inuyasha knew it he had a large pair of fangs piercing his butt cheek "Yeeeeeeeow" what the fuck? Ow, ow, ow, get off me bastard" Inyyasha snapped

Inuyasha tried clawing at the big dog, Prince only bit harder then pulled from side to side, Then Inuyasha granted his father his fondest wish and started to dance around aka the dance of pain in an attempt to free himself from the dogs fanged vice like grip, the dog got bored and let go

"About time ya fuckin mutt" Inuyasha insulted while rubbing his sore ass

Prince ferociously, and fiercely growled warningly at Inuyasha, and glared daggers, it was then Inuyasha noticed the dogs copper gold eyes, Sugimi had left them that color so his own golden eyes would remain hidden for the time being. Inuyasha thought to approach Kagome but Prince jumped in front of her blocking his path snarling, Inuyasha tried once more and swiftly received a bite on his ankle

"Poor Prince hope he doesn't get indigestion, he's not use to mutt meat" Kagome ragged

"Awww how cute he's teething" Sango teased

"Well young prince is still a growing puppy" Miroku joked, even though Prince was a full grown dog

"Eeeeeeeee, that's not a dog it's Akuma himself" the panicky hanyou screamed, then ran with Prince hot on his heels

By this time Sesshoumaru was on his back laughing himself senseless, and as soon as Inuyasha and Prince started a good run the others soon followed

"Be gentle Inuyasha he's only a puppy" Kagome yelled after Inuyasha's retreating form, knowing it would rile him and it did

**Dogs, catnip, drunken neko's, and a prickly situation**

Kouga came by and as always went straight to Kagome first thing "How's my Kagome?

"Great Kouga" and how are you?

"Fine beautiful"

"Hey the flea bag lets the mangy wolf near Kagome, but not me" Inuyasha complained

"That's because he's a dog of good taste" Kouga wisecracked, Sugimi was mentally laughing his ass off, at his pups indignity

"Shut up ya smelly wolf" Inuyasha snapped

"Kiss my hairy wolf" Kouga shot back then turned into a beautiful black wolf, turned his back to Inuyasha and stuck his rear in the air as if to say kiss my ass, he quickly turned back into his humanoid form "In case you didn't get that Brainlessyasha I meant ass"

"Fuck you Kouganna" Inuyasha snapped back "And that mutt's gotta go" Inuyasha ranted

"Hey dog breath why don't you leave the dog alone? What are you jealous because he's prettier then you? And more man then you" Kouga needled

"Fuckin stupid wolf, he's a damn common mutt, I'm an Inu youkai there's a big difference between dogs and Inu's" Inuyasha barked

"Yeah he's a handsome dog, and you're an ugly mutt, hehehe" Kouga said and laughed

Meanwhile while the snipe fest continued, Prince slipped away, disappeared and went into the forest, not long after he returned with a large lovely bouquet of catnip in his jaws, but it wasn't just ordinary catnip, nope it was demon catnip, he made his way toward Kirarra

"No you can't give that to her" what the hell is he doing? Inuyasha hollered, then bolted toward Prince

"Sit" Kagome said "Go ahead Prince I won't let him interfere"

Prince gave Kirrara the catnip, she meowed in thanks, in no time Kirrara had eaten it and was beginning to get drunk, Kagome who had kept Inuyasha sat to stall for time so Kirrara would have time to feel the affects of the catnip, let Inuyasha get up he was about to start ranting, when he saw the strange look in the cat's eyes, she was also wearing wicked kitty grin

"Ohhh crap" Inuyasha whined "Ki, Kirrara nice kitty, we, we're friends" he nervously stammered while backing away "Ah come on I'll catch and bring you the biggest fish there is"

"Meow, purrr" was her response, while she continued stalking forward with a devious glint in her eyes

Inuyasha was so busy with Kirrara he did not see or hear what was going on, Kouga got down on one knee and put his mouth near Prince's ear "I know it's you" he whispered "Welcome back"

At first Sesshoumaru who was enjoying the show from his hiding place, was a bit uneasy till he heard what Kouga said "Hm all the better a new ally" he thought

Inuyasha was buried in a whole so fast by the large size Kirrara that he hadn't even had time to see it coming, Kirrara then walked over to a large bucket of water and picked it up by the handle and started walking back over to her freshly buried hanyou while eyeing him

"Noooo Kirrara you wouldn't, come on don't do it" but it was to no avail in a split second Kirrara dumped the cold water all over him and the hole, as the water sunk into the earth Inuyasha was soon encased in mud "Gee thanks for nothing"

"Meow, purr, purr" was her response

Prince not forgetting all the nasty little insults the hanyou threw at him was patiently waiting for his turn, and was going to get his own slice of revenge, he walked over to Inuyasha and walked in circles around him just to torment him, then just when Inuyasha thought it was just the dogs way of playing mind games with him, Prince cocked his leg and peed soaking the hole

"Ohhhhh I hate stupid dogs" Inuyasha whined

"Damn mutt face hating yourself, that is sooo sad" Kouga teased

"I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do" Inuyasha promised, Prince casually strolled over to and laid down next to Kagome with a grin "I'm gonna make a rug outta that fucker" Inuyasha mumbled

Three hours had passed and Kirrara dug Inuyasha out of the hole, he bolted straight for the nearest hot spring, when he got there he stripped and got in, he then quickly washed his clothes out wrung out then laid them on the rocks to dry, and sat with his back against the rocks, closed his eyes, and relaxed, a while later he suddenly felt something moving in the water around him

Inuyasha quickly opened his eyes and looked then saw that he was surrounded by huge, wide porcupines, the fool made the big mistake of yelling at them to get out of the water, ranting how he had been there first. Forgetting what their defense mechanism was the irate hanyou stood up and started swatting at them, next thing he knew he was a pin cushion only in his case he was full of porcupine quills all over a prickly situation

"Ahhhhhhhhh" he screamed "Ow, ow, ow"

"Poor little brother isn't enjoying my gift" Sesshoumaru said to himself

With flaming red eyes the porcupines began to close in on him, the overly panicked hanyou leapt out of the water and ran straight for the village, mentally gloating over his successful escape from his tormenters. He ran into the village and was greeted by gasps, and shocked faces, yes it seems the poor weary hanyou had forgotten 2 things he was covered in porcupine quills and was also as naked as the day he was born

When the reality hit him so did the pain from all the porcupine quills, and he turned deep red from his face down to his feet from the humiliation of being nude in front of the others, when he went to cover his man hood with his hands he got jabbed by all the quills, and eeped

"I, hot spring, wash, porcupines, quills" was all Inuyasha got out

"Hey mutt face I didn't know you could sew" but don't ya think you've got to many needles? Kouga taunted

Kirrara who was laying on her stomach put her paws over her eyes "Inuyasha my friend being male I understand you want to show off for the ladies" but don't you think you could wait till we males are not present to do so? Miroku teased

"My eyes, my eyes I've gone blind I'll never see again" Sango joked

"Oh my kami's I never thought or knew you were such a big perverted hentai, you're a million times worse then Miroku" Kagome ragged

"Eeeeeeek" Inuyasha screeched then ran

Once he was out of sight everyone was rolling in fits of laughter, Sugimi took on his humanoid form laying on his back holding his stomach laughing "Th. This has Sess. Sesshoumaru written all over it" Sugimi choked out

"You called father dear" Sesshoumaru said

"Se, Sesshoumaru you sick sadistic bastard, that is o, one of your masterpieces" Sugimi managed to say between gasps for breath

"Well I did graduate from Sugimi's school for sadists" did I not?

"Yes and with honors" Sugimi replied

**Training, Kagome's new sword, a kiss, and a taste of you**

Kagome made it a habit to go for walks with Prince every day, getting Inuyasha use to the routine that way he'd think nothing of it, and not make a nuisance of himself, and cause trouble. The rest of the group already knew what was really going on, when they where a good distance away from the village Sugimi turned into his humanoid form formed his orb and flew off fast, and landed far away

This particular time Sugimi gifted her with a powerful sword made from one of his fangs

"What is this? It's beautiful" Kagome said

"It is for you, it is a sword that I had made for you from one of my fangs, and is capable of many things" he told her what will you name it? He asked

"Thank you, I think I will call it the dragon blade, after all it does have a dragon carved into the handle" she answered

"A strong name" Sugimi replied "I like it"

The second she touched the sword it transformed into a wider blade much like Inuyasha's' and the eyes of the green jade dragon carved on the handle glowed a golden color like Sugimi's eyes "Do you wish to start learning your swords abilities"

"Yes" Kagome answered

Sugimi stood behind her, reached around, put her hands on the sword handle and his over them, he showed her various power flows, moves, and abilities. But the most impressive, and surprising one of all was when the dragon on the sword handle left the sword and cam to life, he stood before them huge green, and with golden eyes, it was then that she learned that not only could he breath fire, he was able to change sizes as well

The dragon returned to the sword to resume it's dormancy, having her body against his like this evoked not felt in a long time feelings in him, and wreaked havoc on his senses, his blood ran through his veins like liquid fire. And oh gods her scent he could not get enough of it. Sugimi could only think to act on the one desire that now nagged at his very soul

"Kagome? he called knowing she'd tilt her head back to look up at him

"Yes? And that is when he quickly covered her lips with his, the second their lips met a jolting shock went though their bodies

Sugimi waiting to see her reaction to him didn't move any further, but still held the kiss, he did hope however that she would not reject him, he was both surprised, and elated when he felt her arms around his neck. That is when he knew it was okay and wrapped her up in his arms, the little minx surprised him by slipping her hot little tongue into his mouth, sending a spark through him

"Mmm" She moaned

Sugimi pulled back turned her to face him "I did not know how you would react to me, but I must admit that I was hoping against hope that you would not reject me"

"To tell you the truth I have been wondering what it would be like to kiss you" Kagome told him,

"With your body against mine like that how could I resist?

"Kagome put her hands on the sides of his face, and then felt how hot and feverish he had become "What's wrong, are you alright? She asked concern in her voice

"Yes little one, I am not ill it is out of my desire for you that this has come to pass" he answered

**Lemon starts**

Kagome reached down and cupped his manhood in her hand, he gulped and his body very slightly jerked "I see this is a very serious problem" she said with a grin

"Do not worry it will pass, just give me a brief amount of time, then we can leave"

Kagome reached down and this time felt his manhood balls and all "Good gods woman if you do not stop this now it will never go away, and I have very little control left as it is" he said

"There is a way to relieve this" she replied

"I know that but I would prefer to do it when I am alone" Sugimi answered

"I have something better in mind" she said with a grin

"And that would be?

"Let me do it for you" his eyes widened

"What are you up to miko? He asked

But before he knew it his armor was off, hakama down around his ankles, Kagome was on her knees in front of him, and her mouth encased his shaft he was so hot he exploded in no time, after it was over he went down on his knees panting

"There all cured now "She teased

"By all t, the gods woman th, that was paradise" he panted out, he rested for a couple of minutes

In an instant Kagome found herself laying down, minus her underwear, experiencing Sugimi's hot, and very talented tongue, exploring, and tasting her, then he plunged it all the way inside her. The strangest thing happened she felt it grow longer, and wider inside her, as he moved it in and out stroking her pearl with every pass, Kagome felt powerful sensations shed never experienced before, then she exploded so intensely, through her vision everything went white

"Su, Sugimi, oh my gods t, that was incredible" Kagome said nearly breathlessly, while panting

"Now you are cured as well" he teased with a big smile

**Lemon ends**

"That thing you did with tour tongue, I never knew"

"Yes little miko all Inu are capable of this" Sugimi explained "It is like when we transform our entire bodies grow large, but in our humanoid form we can also make body parts larger, or smaller"

"You could kill a girl with that kind of pleasure" Kagome teased

"Yes as you nearly did me" he replied "I had to have a taste of you"

"My pervy sensei" she joked

"Kagome I think you know"

"Know what? She asked, taking note of the very serious look on his face

"That I want to be more then friends"

"Yes" she said with a big cheery smile "I'd also like that"

"And I am in love with you"

"What? She said surprised at his words

"Yes woman you heard me" he said "I do not jest"

"Wow, I hoped you were interested, and that kiss proved it, but this I never expected"

"Does this please you? And do you accept it? He asked with hope in his eyes

"Yes very much so"

"Then I will court you, and eventually with your consent make you my mate" Sugimi stated

"I have the same feelings for you" she confessed

**A lesson learned the hard way, a surprise, discovery, and Sugimi's gift to Inuyasha**

What Kikyo did not yet know is that because of what she had done to Kagome she had already lost her miko powers, this she'd find out the hard way when she tried her next caper. Kagome wanted to make a brief trip to her time, and Inuyasha threw a fit telling her no, Kagome sat him took off to the well, jumped in, and went to her time she came back an hour later, and she was in for a surprise

Kagome walked back to the village when she arrived she was greeted by a very happy to see her, wagging his tail Prince, Kagome hugged him and he licked her neck. Sugimi sensed something and growled, everyone looked at him, then as if sent by an invisible force an arrow came flying headed straight for Sugimi then a second one was immediately fired at Kagome

Kagome knew those arrows, they were miko arrows but did not have the pure miko power that they once had, and they belonged to Kikyo, there was a faint, barely there, small amount of weak tainted energy. Then it all happened almost to fast to see Kagome who was standing next to Prince caught both arrows, as rage took over growl came forth from her

"Kagome how? Inuyasha said

"Kikyooooo, you bitch" Kagome screamed in an almost manish voice

"Kikyo what the fuck? Inuyasha yelled

"That dog is not normal' he's something else

"Yeah well right now so are you" Inuyasha snapped "What the hell is it that you think your doing? And that's just a dog"

"Stupid as always Inuyasha" Kikyo spat

Kikyo quickly notched another arrow and shot it at Prince, in a flash Prince was gone, and Sugimi was in his true form with the arrow he'd caught in one hand, and the other tightly wrapped around Kikyo's throat holding her up off the ground "I see you've lost your powers wench" and would you like to know why? Because of what you did to Kagome"

"Dad" Inuyasha said

"Yes Inuyasha I'm here" Sugimi replied never turning his eyes away from Kikyo

"How dare you? Get you filthy hands off me" Kikyo managed to choke out, Sugimi tightened his grip till she couldn't speak

Kagome took that opportunity to leap for Kikyo and pounded her, venting all her frustration for all the times Kikyo tried to kill her "Kikyo my father you fucking tried to kill my father" Inuyasha screamed

"She's mine Inuyasha" Kagome said her voice unusually deep

"Ka, Kagome, what's happened to y, you? Inuyasha stuttered

"Blood bond little brother" Sesshoumaru stated, and for a flash second Kagome's chocolate eyes lightened to a pale golden brown

Even as trapped as she was Kikyo tried to choke Kagome, seeing that Inuyasha's eyes turned sad then red, and his jagged cheek stripes appeared, he was gone lost to his beast side "Mooove father" Inuyasha said his voice deep, and inhuman

"What is it that you will do my son? Sugimi asked

"Hehehe, what I should have done long ago" Inuyasha answered in a sadistic tone "Move father"

"As you wish"

Inuyasha approached and when he got near Sugimi released Kikyo, Inuyasha took hold of her, and laughed sadistically, holding her up by the throat as his father had done only moments earlier, after one last look back at Sugimi and Kagome, Inuyasha then took off through the forest with inhuman speed. Kagome was doubled over holding her aching stomach

Sugimi ran to her side, and took hold of her"Kagome what ails you? Sugimi asked

"Hungry I'm so hungry, I don't know what is wrong with me, I want meat"

"Your rage, it is your rage that has put you into a blood lust, it is because you drank my blood, this is part of Inu's" Sugimi explained "Inuyasha will also have to stop and feed once his rage dissipates"

Far from the village a long scream was heard and they knew then that Kikyo had met her end. Although not as bad as it was earlier Kagome was still in a state of fury "I will take her with me" Sugimi told Sango and the others "We will return later on"

Sugimi quickly grabbed Kagome about the waist formed his orb and was gone in a ball of light, and headed far from the village the opposite Inuyasha had gone in. While in mid flight Kagome suddenly became aggressively amorous nipping Sugimi's neck, grabbing and rubbing his ass, and rubbing up against him she went for the tie of his hakama undid then pulled it down, unable to take anymore he yanked her kimono open

**Lemon starts**

His hands Immediately went to her ass, he kissed her hard, his tongue went roughly in to her mouth, he swiftly rid her of her under garments, and she his armor and haori, he put his length between her legs and nether lips then began thrusting, and she came hard soaking it. He picked her up and her arms went around his neck, and legs around his waist, he held her up while she ground on him making him insane with need

When they reached a deep heavily wooded part of the forest Sugimi almost crash landed in front of a wide ancient tree. Still kissing her he put her back against the tree and swiftly plunged into her, then relentlessly pounded into her depths, yes it was rough, savage, and even considered barbaric by some, but Kagome did not want soft and slow, and she responded with fiery inhuman passion

Multiple orgasms overtook her, her mind and body were lost in a fog of lust, and pleasure beyond imagining. With her legs she pulled him harder into her and he knew she wanted it hard, and fast and he gladly obliged his little miko, he was one happy Inu, to drive her into a frenzy he sucked on the pulse point of her neck and as he wished for she became like a wild untamed animal

"Oh god's it's to good" Kagome said

"You feel so good wrapped around me" he said "I could stay inside you forever"

Sugimi started moving with inhuman speed, and it did not take long for their releases to begin _**"Yes, yes, oh dear gods Sugimi yesssss"**_

She felt his fangs in the crook of her neck, then _**"Uh Kagome" **_he said and felt her new fangs impale his neck, their powers swirled around each other then merged

After things settled down he lowered them both to the ground and let her ride him to her hearts content, some time later he put her on her hands and knees entered her from behind, and had her calling his name, Sugimi took Kagome with him to a nearby hot spring, he sat on one of the rocks in the water and let his little mate ride him, she was his match in every way

"Woman you drive me to insanity, like no other before you ever has" Sugimi said

"_**Oh Sugimi" **_she called out

"_**Yes Kagomeee" **_they were gone and not seen for days

**Lemon ends**

Meanwhile at the village Inuyasha came back, Sesshoumaru explained to him all about Sugimi Kagome and the blood bond between them, to say Inuyasha was shocked, and surprised would be an understatement. When Sesshoumaru told him how Kagome was sent to their father Inuyasha's eyes bugged out, he then razzed Sesshoumaru calling him every rat fink going, Sesshoumaru simply smiled

"Sesshoumaru don't do that shit, your giving me the creeps man" Inuyasha said with a slight shiver

"Little brother I am capable of smiling without someone dying after, you know"

Days passed by then Sugimi and Kagome walked into the village hand in hand, and were greeted with shocked looks, and gasps of surprise. Kagome was different, thicker built, golden eyes, she bore Sugimi's cheek stripes on her own, had silver white hair, fangs, and claws, she looked breathtaking

"Wow you look beautiful" the others said in unison, then congratulated them

"Welcome back sir Hornygimi" Inuyasha ragged, then laughed

"Pup" Sugimi said in a warning tone

"What? it's true" ain't it? Inuyasha replied with a grin

"Yes Hornyyasha, and I have the perfect gift for you" Sugimi said, next thing Kagura swooped down grabbed Inuyasha and flew off

"Dad what the hell? You can't do this" Inuyasha protested

"Oh but I can, and did, now remember son take it slow, women do not like, and are likely to kill males who finish to quick" Sugimi ragged

"Helllllllp? Inuyasha called out

"Do a good job little brother" Sesshoumaru ragged

Kagura and Inuyasha returned a week later mated "Welcome back lord Humpyasha" Sugimi, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru teased

"I hate you guys" Inuyasha whined with a red face, Kagura gently took one of his cute little ears between her teeth nibbled, and with the tip of her tongue stroked the edge, for a second his eyes rolled back in his head "Ohhh damn it wench" he said picked her up and ran off

"Hehehe" everyone laughed


End file.
